This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Use of alternative energy sources can be desirable for several reasons, for example, reliance on fossil fuel may be decreased, and in turn air pollution may be reduced. And, ethanol production by fermenting carbohydrate-containing plants is one possible source of alternative energy.